The present invention relates generally to artificial fishing lures and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a multi-action fishing lure to which at least four distinct fish-attracting actions may be easily imparted without modifying or replacing any of its components.
Artificial fishing lures are available in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and lure "actions" for inducing gamefish to strike and be hooked by the lures. Such lure actions representatively include a surface popping action designed to create a relatively loud surface disturbance when the fishing line attached to the floating lure is forwardly jerked relative to the lure; a diving/wiggling action in which the lure travels under water with a "wobbling" action as the line is steadily retrieved; a surface "walking" action generated by alternately horizontally angled line twitches; and a flashing action created by one or more shiny spinner blades rotationally secured to the lure body.
Most artificial lures are designed to provide only one of the above-mentioned or other single lure actions when retrieved by the fisherman. If a different fish-attracting lure action is desired, it is usually necessary for the fisherman to tie a lure of a different type onto the end of his line.
In an attempt to build more action variety into artificial fishing lures, various proposals have been made to provide a particular lure with adjustable or interchangeable parts which alter its action when retrieved. While adding to the operational flexibility of the lure, this approach does not permit the lure action to be varied while the lure is in the water--it must be reeled in, altered, and then cast back out. Additionally, the required lure part replacement or adjustment can be a fairly time-consuming and tedious task, often taking more time than that required to simply tie on a different lure.
Another method proposed for altering the action of a fishing lure is to provide a line attachment structure having more than one aperture therein to which the fishing line may be secured, each aperture imparting a different water attack attitude to the lure as it is retrieved. Like the lure part adjustment or replacement method mentioned above, this method also does not permit the lure action to be appreciably varied while the lure is in the water, and takes the same time as that required to simply tie a different lure on the fisherman's line.
From the foregoing it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a fishing lure to which a fisherman could impart a variety of different fish-attracting actions, while the lure is in the water, without the previous necessity of retrieving the lure and adjusting or replacing one or more of its components, or retying the line thereto. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a lure.